Amoret (Ash) the Enderman
Amoret is an enderman, but his real name is ash. He is the owner of his tail that has a mine of its own named "maya" and the adoptive father of Ka-Blak. Backstory Before the Creepypasta Massacre In the nether, inside a pitch black egg with light gray markings on it, ash www hatched with his rookery in the nether hatchery in the year 900 AD. By the year 917 BC, he was already one of the more noteworthy young endermen in his home. In that year, his siblings were executed for thievery and the murder of the bull God, his tail came to life at the age of 6 and named it maya, while the creepers made their alliances with the endermen; during that time, he changed his name to amoret, comparing him in his girlish styles and attitude. He was lucky to have changed his name for his siblings who battled and were slain by judge whirl; on a darker note, his name also evoked the fear that humans had towards mobs and other creatures. Thus, even by 4000 AC, amoret was the only enderman to have a name, and even it is likely that he did not know this as a human label. That night, he met a beautiful seahorse named aaron who basically is going to have an egg soon. Then Amoret helped Aaron the seahorse get his child on time. Then a seahorse egg (a sand-colored egg) had been put in the ocean hatchery and will soon hatch into Alex. As it hatched Amoret left the family again, hoping to find another home for himself, as he panicked. Then he came across a creeper with wings and a scorpion tail named Ka-Blak and he was an orphaned creeper. His parents died unexpectedly (I'll reveal that later) and raised him for his own. Then it was time to see his Scorpio creeper become a scorpion creeper. Naturaly living his life as a Hidden enderman, he tried to meet his family again, but then heard the terrible news that happened. Appearance Amoret (Ash) is an enderman with light gray hair, an orange scarf blue insides and red scars. A line across his eye and a thunderbolt across The same eye. Personality Amoret is a well-known kind enderman and is a pacifist one too. He enjoys the classics and the new things, liking most things. He is also curious and thoughtful, but serious when something bad happened to Ka-Blak or anyone else. Amoret is also a fool and has a job as a jester for jester lion. After the creepypasta massacre Amoret's family died after they were turned into ice and then broken into pieces. He now teams up with the creepypastas to this day. Trivia * Amoret is the first enderman OC I made. * He was also originally going to be a girl, but the idea was dropped. * Amoret's is a girls' name, which is why he uses his real name for no reason. Category:LionessTheNightwing's OC Category:Male Category:Good Guys Category:Depressed